mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teslo
Teslo is an Electroids Mixel. He is voiced by Tom Kenny in the shorts and all other material. Description Teslo is the leader of the Electroids. He has an electric tail, but is afraid of heights! Background Cookironi Teslo is one of the Mixels sitting back, enjoying cookironis. Suddenly, he and the others are trying to fight for the last one, combining into their Max forms. Eventually, every Max de-mixes, and then a dizzy Zorch accidentaly sits on the last cookironi, depressing everyone. They then see a Nixel with a new box of Cookironis, and give chase. Hot Lava Shower Teslo was one of the two Mixels that was burnt by the Infernite Max. He burnt his mouth when he got back from a run, took a sip of water from the faucet, and burned his mouth. When Teslo and Krader were exclaiming how Vulk burned them both, Vulk apologized and treated them to ice cream. Electrock Teslo and the other Electroids are seen zapping Krader, when Seismo and Shuff stop them, thinking they are sacrificing him. He tells them that he and the Electroids aren't sacrificing anyone and just preparing for the Annual Electroid Dance Party, so the Cragsters decide to join their party. Finally, both of them mix into their max forms and have a dance contest after the Cragster Max claims it is better at dancing. Murp Teslo and the others are seen having fun at the barbecue party. He tells Flain and Krader to hurry up, because his volt-o-meter reaches super fun. After Flain and Krader in a murp accidentally crash the party, his volt-o-meter goes down to "Super Lame". Changing a Lightbulb Teslo is teaching a class to Zaptor and Volectro on what to do when changing a lightbulb. The lightbulb illuminating the room breaks, and they mix into their max form to fix it. However, they break a giant lightbulb in the sky (presumably their sun) while supercharging the regular one. Relationships Other Electroids Teslo treats Zaptor and Volectro as his students sometimes for that he teaches them how to change a lightbulb in Changing a Lightbulb. However, as they are all in the same tribe, Teslo loves his brothers and is usually seen as the "lone wolf leader", as he is the only mature one. Infernites He is best friends with Vulk for that he invites him and Krader over for ice cream. It is unknown to what Teslo thinks about Flain and Zorch. Cragsters Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Set Information Teslo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 54 pieces. Trivia * Teslo is leader of the Electroids because he's been chosen to be the tracker and teacher of the Electroids by Volectro and Zaptor. * He is named after the late inventor and electrical engineer Nikola Tesla. * He sounds like the Ice King from Adventure Time and Commander Peepers from Wander Over Yonder. This is probably due to the fact that they are both voiced by Tom Kenny (who also voices Flain and Seismo). * He has been compared to a lizard. * He is one of three of the Series One Mixels to include a Nixel. *He has a Volt-o-meter on his back. **The Volt-o-meter measures how much fun he's having. It ranges from "super fun" to "super lame." *He has a tail. He mostly fights Nixels with his tail. **In his LEGO set, he holds his tail like a hose. *His absences were Coconapple, Nixels, Pothole, Mailman, Another Nixel, Rockball, Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar b Cubes, Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, and Vaudeville Fun. Gallery Set Teslo Bag.png Teslo.png Teslo 2.jpg Teslo Pose.jpg Artwork All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Yummy Electron Dance Party.png|Dancing! Teslo Bio.jpg|On mobile website Murp11.jpg|Super lames Murp3.jpg|Super funs! TesloMIX.jpg|Let's Max! ElectroidClass.jpg|We learn how to change a lightbulb. So much better.png|It's totally true what they say! image of Teslo .jpg|Hurry up guys! Oh Yeah! Teslo.jpg|Yeah, yeah, yeah! Bzzzzzzt.jpg|Teslo while he is shocked. Teslo jogs.jpg|That was a nice jog! Combinations Mixes Flain and Teslo Mix!.jpg|With Flain Teslorch.png|With Zorch Kradslo.png|With Krader Tenslo.PNG|With Tentro Murps Category:Electroids Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Lighting Category:One Eyes Category:Mixel with a tail